halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved UNSC Naval Crewmen While not Marines, UNSC Navy crewmen also have a number of lines in Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Halo 3 Note: Some of these become more frequent with the IWHBYD skull activated. For a list of Marine quotes that become more frequent with the Skull go here Miscellaneous For more, see Johnson's Quotes. RvB Easter Egg Quotes on Crow's Nest Easy and Normal Difficulty Marine: "Hey, Open Up!" Voice: "Password, please!" Marine: "You gotta be kidding me. What password?" Voice: "The password so that we don't open the door for Brutes." Marine: "Do I sound like a Brute to you?" Voice: "Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes." Marine: "If I was being held prisoner by Brutes and I knew the password, they could just force me to tell you the password and you would open the door for them." Voice: "...Okay, now, I'm definitely not gonna open the door." Marine: "But we need AMMO!" Voice: "So, why don't you go ask your Brute buddies then?" Conversation between two Marines on the level Crow's Nest. Red vs Blue cameo, by the voices of Tucker (Marine) & Doc (Voice) - Easy and Normal difficulties. Heroic Difficulty Marine: "Hey, open up!" Voice: "Password." Marine: "What?!" Voice: "Need the password!" Marine: "Oh, you got to be kidding me, what password?!" Voice: "Password! They gave it out in the Staff Meeting, fifteen minutes ago." Marine: "Meeting? What meeting?! I was out here!" Voice: "Not suppose to let anyone in without it." Marine: "If the Staff Meeting just ended, no one outside is going to know the freaking password, so open up! We need ammo and The Chief is out here." Voice: "Does he know the password?" Marine: "He wasn't at the meeting either!" Conversation heard only on Crow's Nest in Heroic. The Marine's voice is Simmons and the voice is Grif. Legendary Difficulty Marine: "Hey! Open up!" Voice: "What's the password?" Marine: "Password? Oh, man, I forgot." Voice: "Forgot... what?" Marine: "I forgot the password." Voice: "See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with 'I forgot', but ends differently. Um, try again." Marine: "No. I mean, I forgot the password." Voice: "No, okay, see, you— you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time." Marine: "I'm being serious: I don't know the password!" Voice: "No, no, no, see, you changed the first part. See, that— that part was the right part. See, now, you've got the whole thing wrong!" Marine: "No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door!" Voice: "All right, c'mon, man, now, you're just guessing!" Only heard on Legendary. The marine banging the door is voiced by Church and the marine on the other side of the door is voiced by Caboose. Halo Wars Warthog Quotes Note that some of the quotes require having the Gunner upgrade, typically the combat ones. Some quotes are also shared by marine squads *"Warthog, for the win!" - Marines in a Warthog upon winning a battle *"Yes sir?" - when selected *"Rolling out!" -when moving. *"Awesome!" -when moving. *"Alright!" -When moving. Category:Quotes Category:UNSC Halo: Reach *"Don't make me te-bag you!" When shot at by six *"Are-are you damaged?" After betraying another troop *"Hey, this camo really works!" Upon being shot by six *"Blue on blue dawg!" Being shot by six *"Just like shooting swamp rats back home!" Star Wars reference said when killing enemy using Falcon Turret *"Same team!" Shot at by six *"I'm on your side!" Shot by six *"Going in your file" Shot by six *"You need help with that" Betrayed or shot by six *"You're making their job easy!" betrayed *"You, are reckless!" after betraying teammate, Star Wars reference. *"Dibs on the helmet!" After killing six